Traître
by Hylliy
Summary: Gula est tombé amoureux de Strelitzia, mais lui doit périr durant la Guerre des Keyblades et elle survivre avec les autres Dents-de-lion. Enfin, c'est ce qui devait se passer, mais quand les Ténèbres pénètrent dans le cœur d'un homme et se fait submerger par la jalousie, tous ces projets peuvent changer...


Yo les gens ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit (presque six mois) alors soyez sympa sur l'écriture^^  
Encore un teste sur KH X parce qu'en français bah... y'a juste mon autre OS parce que personne ne se décide d'en écrire !  
Bref, bonne lecture~

* * *

Traître

Gula avait réfléchis à pourquoi le Maître lui avait confié la page perdu à lui. Certes, il était plus intelligent que les autres, un esprit vif et était apprécié par tout le monde. Il était bourré de qualités, mais il était le deuxième plus jeune et donc pas une si grande responsabilité. Quelqu'un comme Invi aurait été plus approprié. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant de lire la page en entier : au milieu de la page, il était raconté quelque chose que les autres ne devaient absolument pas savoir ! Un futur qu'il voulait cacher aux autres. Sur la page était raconté comment il allait se déclarer à la jeune Strelitzia dont il était tombé amoureux. Malgré son âge encore plus jeune, elle était très douée, très mature et intelligente. Et puis, ses cheveux si particuliers sentant la fleur et la passion lui donnait envie des les toucher. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que le rapprochement entre un Oracle et une simple Porteuse de Keyblade. Mais le fait que le Maître ne lui ait pas fait de remarque montre qu'il le tolérait.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que Ira avait annoncé la découverte d'un Chirithy noir, et d'après la Page Perdue, Gula devait se déclarer. Ce dernier trouva la jeune fille à la place de la fontaine. A cause de l'heure matinale, elle était seule : c'était sa chance. L'Oracle s'approcha de la Porteuse de Keyblade en calmant sa respiration. Aller lui parler était encore plus angoissant que de demander un service à Ira sans que celui-ci ne passe sa colère sur lui. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, se répétant dans sa tête « que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide ».

-Maître Gula ?

Le garçon sursauta, n'ayant pas vu à quel point il s'était approché. De près, elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau, et habillée en blanc, on croirait voir un oiseau du Paradis.

-Oh, bonjour ! Strelitzia, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Oui.

L'Oracle ne savait soudainement plus trop quoi dire, alors il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Le temps passait, et la jeune fille repris, l'air songeur.

-Ça doit être génial, d'être Maître. Vous êtes si libres, si mystérieux. Et le mystère attire...

-On a beaucoup d'obligations qui nous coupent la liberté, surtout ces temps-ci.

-Vous voulez parler de la guerre ?

La guerre... Si elle était au courant, c'est qu'elle devait faire partie des Dents-de-lion d'Ava. Le Maître lui en avait parlé, comme de toutes façons, « tu l'aurais découvert rapidement », comme lui avait dit le Maître.

-La Guerre des Keyblades... toi, tu seras sauvée, contrairement à nous.

-Vous pouvez éviter ça ! Si vous trouvez la cause de l'avènement des Ténèbres.

-C'est impossible : les Ténèbres viennent du cœur de chaque personne. Une petite dispute qui en mène à une autre qui ensuite, devient si forte qu'elle se transforme en guerre.

-Y a-t-il une chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir abandonner tout le monde, mais si c'est pour construire une nouvel avenir... je m'en veux tellement. Je devrais peut-être quitter les Dents-de-lion.

-Ne fais pas ça ! L'avenir à besoin d'âme pure comme la tienne, dénuée de sentiments malsains. Tu es l'espoir d'Ava, et le mien aussi. Tu dois vivre ! Tu es tellement précieuse...

-Précieuse ?

Oups ! Gula avait parlé à voix haute. Il rougit et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Oui, précieuse pour moi.

Et il s'enfuit dans un portail de Lumière.

Ira avait commencé à se méfier de tout le monde, à part d'Invi. Il les suspectait de détenir la Page Perdue, signe qu'ils seraient le traître. Alors quand Aced lui avait raconté que Gula la détenait, il s'était empressé d'aller le retrouver. Mais Ava s'était mis sur son chemin et Invi l'avait déconseillé de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si Gula était protégé par les filles. Alors il eut une idée : s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, il pouvait toucher quelque chose d'autre, qui appâterait le Léopard. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait de pouvoir se venger des deux gamins ! Pourquoi le Maître leur avait donné des rôles plus importants que le sien ? Diriger les autres ? Il le faisait déjà avant ! En réalité, le Maître ne lui a pas vraiment confié de rôle ! Alors il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups : se venger d'Ava la « gentille fille » et Gula le « garçon brillant » !

-Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.

-Maître Gula n'est peut-être pas encore arrivé. Il est tellement occupé.

-Strelitzia, tu ne trouve pas que tu es un peu trop proche de lui ? C'est un Maître !

-Et moi un futur Maître ! Imagine, Chirithy ! On sera au même niveau !

-Non, Strelitz, le jour où tu seras Maître, lui sera mort...

Un silence se fit dans le hangar. L'Esprit avait raison, mais la jeune fille refusait d'y croire.

-Je refuse d'être Maître si je ne peux pas l'être en même temps que Maître Gula !

L'instant même où elle finit sa phrase, elle sentit son corps se faire frapper. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, cela allait trop vite. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait allongée par terre, son Chirithy autant blessé qu'elle à ses côtés. Elle devait l'aider. Son Esprit souffrait. Elle se releva douloureusement, prit son ami entre ses brase et se traîna jusque dehors. Mais avant même d'être sortie, son corps explosa en milliers de fragments de cristal et son cœur s'envola pour un endroit inconnu. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'assassin sourit : « et bien voilà, tu seras même pas Maître du tout ».

Quand Gula apprit la nouvelle, il explosa. Il savait qui avait fait ça ! Il était évident qu'Ira ne sembler plus l'apprécier le moins du monde. Quand il arriva à la salle du conseil, il vit Ava se disputer avec la Licorne.

-C'était la seule solution pour que le traître apparaisse !

-Gula n'est pas le traître ! C'est le Maître lui-même qui lui a donné cette page ! Ce que tu dis est contradictoire !

-Regarde, le traître arrive. Alors, Gula ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand l'être aimé meurt ? On était tous au courant de ton petit secret.

-Je me fiche de ça ! Le Maître m'avait donné son accord. Mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! La Page Perdue mentionnait que le traître portait le sceau. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je pense que toi si ! Enlève ton masque, je suis sûr que nous verrons quelque chose.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ira. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles.

-Ira, intervint Ava. Fais ce qu'il te demande.

Alors il s'exécuta. Les Oracles retenaient leur souffle : jamais ils n'avaient vu le visage d'un autre. Le chef des Oracles porta ses mains à son masque et l'ôta. De longs cheveux bleus tombèrent le long de ses épaules, mais ce qui choqua les deux autres Maîtres fut la cicatrice en forme de X sur son visage.

-Le sceau, murmura Gula. « Le cœur plongé dans les Ténèbres, celui qui porte le sceau trahira ses compagnons et guidera les Ténèbres dans le cœur de chacun ». Tu as mené les Ténèbres dans mon cœur en tuant Strelitzia, maintenant répond de tes actes !

Gula se jeta sur le traître et ouvrit un portail vers le Domaine des Ténèbres. Il se battirent encore et toujours. Le temps ne passant pas, ils continuèrent jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Leurs deux cœurs se brisèrent en une multitude de lucioles qui devinrent chacun une Ombre. Mêmes morts, les deux cœurs continuèrent de se battre sous la forme d'armée d'Ombre, telle une Marée.

* * *

J'ai mis pas mal de petits trucs cachés qui donnent plus de sens à l'histoire, comme quand je parle de l'"oiseau du Paradis". Mais à vous de les trouver et de les comprendre.  
Ca, vous ne le trouverez pas alors je vous dit : dans la phrase que Gula cite du livre des prophéties (phrase inventée), il dit "celui qui trahira". Et dans "trahira", il y a "Ira". Et oui, j'ai fais Ira en Saïx et alors ? C'est une théorie comme une autre !

Sinon, merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez le temps de m'en faire part par review~


End file.
